Gundam 0087: Newtype in the Pocket
by Kalindush
Summary: O que aconteceu com os personagens de Gundam 0080 na época da ascensão dos Titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Se queres a paz**

Alfred estava num outro dia tedioso na sala de aula. O curso de Relações Intergalácticas era meio... chato. Mas ele estava decidido a terminar o curso, afinal, Bernie havia perdido sua vida nessas guerras imbecis. Pior ainda, nas mãos de Chris.  
Não, era em suas mãos em que estava esse sangue. Nestes sete anos, o Heat Hawk e o Beam Saber estavam em seus sonhos. Gritos desesperados. Sangue... Uma luta e uma morte que ele podia de alguma forma, ter evitado. Mas ele não sabe até hoje como.  
Nesse sentimento de culpa e remorso, ele resolveu estudar política.  
Talvez ele pudesse unir os povos ou ajudar na cooperação. Mas era complicado. Para o professor e para os outros membros da sala, a Federação estava correta e os Titans eram os justiceiros contra os malignos e caóticos Zeon.  
Alfred sabia que isso não era verdade completamente. Havia Zeon bons e generosos como Bernie, assim como Titans e Feddies bons como Chris.  
Zeon lutava pela independência das colônias, enquanto os aclamados e carismáticos Titans as oprimiam em nome da Elite terrestre, além de praticamente mandar na Federação, não ser seu braço direito.  
A Federação havia sido enfraquecida pelos estratagemas dos Titans, cujo objetivo era colocar as colônias em feliz submissão. Os preços sobem, a inflação sobe, mas a culpa é sempre de Zeon...?  
Era isso que tornava aquela sala tão tediosa. Não havia debates, apenas um monólogo protocolar do professor...

Alfred mal pôde ouvir os passos e o barulho das explosões próximas. A aula foi interrompida e ouviu-se vários disparos. Eram Mobile Suits. Um ainda não era conhecido, um Mobile Suit verde de cabeça pequena, com dois propulsores (seria aquilo um propulsor mesmo?) nas costas e uma bazooka nas mãos. Outros que lutavam com ele eram os conhecidos GM Quel dos Titans com Beam Rifles. Mas o Mobile Suit desconhecido era tão rápido que desviava rapidamente dos tiros e da mira, usando a bazooka para desarmá-los.  
Então os GM Quel se prepararam para atacar com Vulcans e Beam Saber. O Mobile Suit desconhecido decapitou um dos GM Quel e, aproveitando a explosão da cabeça dele, fugiu com intensidade para próximo da faculdade de Alfred.  
O olho verde do Mobile Suit brilhou e olhou na direção de Alfred. Este sentiu, por um instante, que estava na mesma situação de que quando conheceu Bernie.  
-Bernie?  
Então, Alfred correu até onde o Mobile Suit iria. Como ele havia acabado de conseguir a carta, seria bem mais fácil do que correr a pé.

Os GM Quel começaram a correr atrás do Rick Dias verde. O Rick Dias atingiu o mais próximo GM Quel em seus propulsores com os Vulcans, fazendo-o tombar. No outro, atirou com Clay Bazooka, e este desviou e atingiu um prédio, tombando. O último se retirou, afinal o MS e seu piloto estariam na colônia para outra luta...  
O MS então resolveu pousar numa colina muito familiar para Al...

O carro parou nas redondezas de onde o Rick Dias poderia ter parado. Então ele começou a procurar. E lá encontrou o Mobile Suit sentado.  
-Bernie...?  
O cockpit da cabeça se abriu, revelando para a decepção de Al uma figura feminina, cujo rosto era escondido pelo capacete. Ela então perguntou, sacando uma pistola:  
-Quem é você?  
-Por favor, não atire – disse Alfred com as mãos para cima.  
A mulher se aproximou e respondeu:  
-Use a mão esquerda para me dar sua carteira.  
"Uma piloto bandida?", pensou Alfred, que fez como foi ordenado, dando-lhe a carteira.  
-Alfred Izuhura!? – exclamou ela – meu Deus, você aqui! – ela retirou o capacete.  
O rosto era familiar para Alfred, mas ele não se lembrava.  
-Sou eu, Dorothy! – disse a piloto.  
-Dorothy? Aquela chata da sala de aula que dizia que a Federação não tinha Mobile Suits? – lembrou infeliz.  
-Não é muito inteligente dizer algo do gênero a uma pessoa que lhe aponta uma arma, sabe?  
-Ops – corou Alfred – é mesmo.  
-Você continua a mesma peste! – ela guarda a arma – Incorrigível!  
-Afinal, o que diabos você está fazendo com esse Mobile Suit? – indaga Alfred.  
-Eu sou uma piloto da AEUG... Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Al?  
-É que eu imaginei... que fosse outro piloto que eu conhecia.  
-Muito bem, então me ajude a esconder o meu Rick Dias.  
-É esse o nome dele? Legal... Ei! Por que eu devo ajudá-la?  
-Porque eu tenho a arma aqui – Dorothy apontou para o revólver – e eu deveria eliminá-lo para não ser vista. Estou sendo legal em nome dos velhos tempos.  
"Continua intratável", pensou Al enquanto ajudava na camuflagem.  
-Ei, até que você manja bastante desse trabalho – disse Dorothy tentando ser agradável.  
-Eu já escondi um Mobile Suit antes...  
-Andou fazendo coisas que desconheço nesses últimos tempos? – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Não... – ele realmente não fez nada do gênero nesses últimos tempos, mas quando tinham 11 anos, ele já havia feito algo assim... não que isso fosse da conta dela.  
-Ótimo, podemos ir pra sua casa.  
-Quê?  
-Olha a arma – sorriu sadicamente para Alfred.  
-...Vamos para meu carro...

Dorothy chegou finalmente na República de Al que ele tinha com Chay e Telcott, mas os dois não estavam mais lá, deveria haver mais espaço para ela.  
Chay e Telcott haviam se alistado para entrar na Federação e foram selecionados como recrutas dos Titans, então Alfred ficou sozinho. Até agora.  
-Al! Vou usar o chuveiro.  
Alfred fica vermelho pensando. Ele estava sozinho com uma mulher. Agora ambos tinham hormônios e podiam fazer coisas incrivelmente... "Para de pensar nisso, moleque", falou consigo mesmo.  
-Ok, fique à vontade.  
-E se tentar alguma gracinha, te encho com mais buracos que um queijo suíço...  
Isso o confortou.  
Então, a campainha tocou. Dorothy não havia ouvido. Droga, podiam ser os Titans e se soubessem que ela estava lá, ele iria ser preso. Olhou pelo olho mágico. Viu uma bela ruiva que apontou um dedo para um olho mágico.  
-Bang! – disse a ruiva.  
-Chris!  
Alfred abriu a porta. Chris lançou-se num abraço.  
-Al! Como você tá?  
-Eu estou bem e você?  
-Ótima. Apesar dos pesares.  
-Por quê?  
-Ligue a Tv.  
Alfred assim o fez. A Tv noticiou que a Divisão Revil, liderada por Christina Mackenzie condenava as ações dos Titans na colônia Libot. Segundo ela, as ações dos Titans levaram a criação da AEUG e da Karaba, que estavam tentando operações de insurreição contra a Federação. E ainda segundo ela, os Titans deveriam ser dissolvidos. A opinião da Feddie causou polêmica, principalmente na colônia Libot.  
-Ninguém está feliz com os Titans, nem a Federação, Al. Eu tive que me especializar... em várias coisas para poder me opor a eles.  
-Incluindo a pilotagem de Mobile Suits? – perguntou Al, que sabia que ela era uma piloto à sete anos.  
-Sim – ela sorriu – inclusive isso.  
Dorothy saiu do banho e encontrou os dois na sala:  
-Não sabia que você gostava das mais velhas.  
Chris corou:  
-Desculpe, Al, não sabia que você tinha namorada.  
-Ela não é minha namorada... É minha antiga colega de sala que estava sem lugar para ficar, então deixei ela dormir no quarto do Chay.

Enquanto isso, Chay e Telcott estavam recebendo sua primeira missão, diretamente de Jamitov, o fundador dos Titans.  
-...Por isso, eu desejo que vocês eliminem aquela mulher inconveniente da melhor forma possível. Essa será a sua primeira missão. O laboratório de Newtypes indicou-os como promissores. Realizem bem essa missão e farão parte da minha guarda pessoal.  
Depois de recebida a missão, Telcott perguntou a Chay:  
-Como faremos isso agora?  
-Os GM II já foram pintados nas cores da AEUG... vamos causar o terror e destruir a garota. Assim, seremos capturados pelos outros e pronto.  
-Isso é muito mais legal do que falar só de guerra – disse Telcott.  
-É... mas eu queria me vingar é daquele Mobile Suit verde que matou todos os meus companheiros – disse Chay.  
-Demorou. Então vamos nessa.  
-Show de bola.

Logo, os GM II surgem na colônia, atirando com seus Beam Rifles, devastando casas e prédios. Logo o objetivo deles é alcançado. O hangar onde estão os Mobile Suits e membros da Divisão Revil.  
O celular de Christina Mackenzie toca durante o embaraço de Alfred pela situação.  
-Alô? Como? Não pode ser. Isso só pode ser obra dos Titans. Estou indo aí.  
-O que aconteceu, Chris? – perguntou Al.  
-Dois GM II dos AEUG estão atacando o hangar da Federação e nossos Mobile Suits. Mas o negócio deles é contra os Titans! Os Titans só podem ter pintado os Mobile Suits para enganar o povo!  
Dorothy fez uma cara sombria:  
-Temos que fazer algo.  
-Vocês dois são civis, não podem fazer nada – disse Chris – Vai ser perigoso e vocês poderão se ferir.  
-Tome pelo menos as chaves do meu carro – falou Al.  
-Obrigada, Al. Mas eu tenho o meu. Até – Chris saiu pela porta que estava aberta.  
Assim que ela saiu, Alfred empalideceu e sua pele gelou. Era quase a mesma situação. Ele tentou impedir Bernie de lutar inutilmente, agora não podia fazer o mesmo com Chris. Chris não podia morrer, não podia!  
-Al – disse Dorothy – me leve até o Rick Dias.

Os GM II da Divisão Revil não resistiram à luta contra os GM II dos jovens Newtypes promissores. Estavam todos caídos.  
-Vamos destruir logo esse hangar – disse Chay.  
-Beleza.  
Foi quando um Ball amarelo extremamente rápido disparou contra a arma de Telcott e voltou-se para as costas de um Mobile Suit.  
-Essa velharia me atingiu! – disse Telcott.  
-É um Mobile Suit para Newtypes? São dos nossos?  
-Negativo, esse Mobile Suit foi considerado velho e abandonado. Ele é o Newtype Test GM Juggler. Juggler, porque esse MS não tem armas remotas por Psycommu... ele usa Balls guiados a laser, manualmente do cockpit. De resto, ele tem uma Machinegun e Vulcans.  
-Vamos acabar com esse fóssil! – gritou Chay disparando com o Beam Rifle contra os Balls nas costas do "Juggler".  
-Idiota – disse Chris. Ela soltou os Balls novamente para não serem atingidos e dispararem contra os dois GM II.  
No entanto, eles eram Newtypes e, com algum esforço, conseguiram esquivar-se dos Balls remotamente controlados.  
-O treinamento não envolvia lutas contra armas remotas! – disse Chay – O que faremos?  
-Confie em mim – Telcott atirou no GM Juggler com o Beam Rifle. Chris se esquivou, quase perdendo o controle dos Balls.  
-Saquei... vamos atirar juntos!  
Tendo que se esquivar contra dois Newtypes e só tendo a cidade ou os prédios como cobertura, preferiu ser atingida, caindo assim os Balls por terra.  
-Droga, Chris está perdendo! O que devemos fazer? – pergunta Al, no cockpit do Rick Dias.  
-Você é civil. Não vai fazer nada. Vou descê-lo em algum canto aí.  
-Não é possível que eu não possa fazer nada!  
-Ah sim... você pode, tipo... atrapalhar nós duas. Se enxerga, Al!  
Inutilizado, ele desceu do Mobile Suit e o Rick Dias foi para o combate. Foi quando ele encontrou no bolso um pequeno boné vermelho com a insígnia de Zeon. Aquela que Bernie deu a ele quando se conheceram. Ele apertou o boné com força e entrou no hangar escondido.

-Finalmente – disse Chay – aquele Mobile Suit verde voltou pra apanhar.  
-Espere, Chay! – disse Telcott – Se você atacar o AEUG, vai estragar nosso disfarce. Deixe que ele ataque primeiro pelo menos...  
-Dane-se! – Chay sacou o Beam Saber, mas deixou-o cair quando a mão do MS foi atingida pela Machinegun de Chris.  
-Eu ainda sou sua adversária – disse Chris.  
-Cuida desse lixo enquanto eu ataco o Mobile Suit "ecológico" – ordenou Chay.  
-Recebido – disse Telcott.

O Rick Dias não perdeu tempo e já atirou com a Clay Bazooka. Chay se esquivou do tiro.  
-Ele também é um Newtype? Isso vai dar trabalho – observou Dorothy.  
-Ainda tenho outro Beam Saber, idiota – falou Chay, se lançando contra a Clay Bazooka.

Telcott apontou o Beam Rifle para o Juggler:  
-Se virar sua cabeça para atirar com os Vulcans morre. Se virar a Machinegun, você... – havia sido atingido pelos Vulcans.  
-Fale menos e lute mais, seu amador – disse Chris, levantando e tomando postura de batalha.

Então, duas armas remotas cercaram os GM II e dispararam contra eles.  
-Você deixou aquela marmota escapar? – disse Chay se referindo ao Juggler.  
-Não, essas armas tem cara... de serem remotas mesmo, com o Psycommu! – disse Telcott.  
-Mas então quem é o mer...?  
Um novo Gundam surgiu do hangar. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram na direção dos dois GM II.  
-Gundam NT-X! Vamos! – disse Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Prepara-te para a Guerra**

Os dois Bits do Gundam NT-X cercaram os GM II. Alfred, usando o boné com a insígnia de piloto de Bernie, disse:  
-Larguem as armas.  
Em canal privado, Chay perguntou a Telcott:  
-O que faremos agora?  
-Não podemos nos render... os outros Titans ainda não chegaram...  
-Então só podemos usar a mesma estratégia com o Juggler! – Chay atirou com o Beam Rifle.  
-Não faça isso, esse Mobile Suit é diferente...!  
Al se esquiva e revela uma arma escondida nos punhos: uma Beam Gun, acertando de forma certeira o GM II de Chay que tomba no chão.  
-Essas armas são guiadas pela Psycommu, não por controles manuais. Ele pode se mover livremente!  
-Agora que você avisa! – reclamou Chay enquanto o Alfred sacava o Beam Saber.  
Telcott tenta atirar com o Beam Rifle em um dos Bits flutuante, sem sucesso. O Bit saiu de perto enquanto Alfred cortava o Beam Rifle ao meio.  
-Saiam daqui ou eu... – disse Alfred – mato todos vocês!  
Antes que pudesse ser feita uma escolha, os GM Quel dos Titans já haviam cercado o lugar. Então os GM II se renderam. Ninguém conseguiu sequer notar que o Rick Dias verde de Dorothy já havia sumido.

Os Titans não perguntaram a cerca do Gundam. Apenas levaram os pilotos dos GM II como "prisioneiros". A situação que Jamitov resolveu criar dera certo, com leves mudanças.  
Com a própria Divisão Revil sendo "atacada" pela "AEUG", não foi difícil ao político criar a ilusão de que os Titans estavam certos a respeito de suas ações. Christina havia perdido seu prestígio em público e ainda a situação criara o clima perfeito para exercer pressão sobre a mulher, para que ela pedisse desculpas publicamente aos Titans.  
No entanto, mesmo tendo um panorama favorável, não era o que Jamitov havia planejado... e ele odeia quando as coisas saem do planejado.  
Os dois jovem pilotos Chay e Telcott estavam sendo levados ao Almirante, que julgaria o que faria com eles depois de seu fracasso. Irônico, eles fingiriam serem prisioneiros, agora eles são prisioneiros.  
-E então...? – perguntou Jamitov.  
-Assumo a inteira responsabilidade pelo fracasso desta missão, Almirante – disse Chay.  
-Não quero ver seu altruísmo irritante. A vocês será dada mais uma chance...  
De sua sala, Jamitov conduz os dois pilotos a um extenso e quase infindável corredor, que finalmente termina num hangar.  
-Esses são os Bound Doc – diz Jamitov apontando para os Mobile Suits – São protótipos para Newtypes. Usem-nos com sabedoria e destruam aquele Gundam.

Alfred caiu no chão com um tapa poderoso de Chris. O tombo não doeu tanto quanto a marca ardida em sua face esquerda.  
-Eu disse para ficar em casa, Al! – disse Chris.  
-Eu não podia deixar você morrer, droga! – respondeu Al.  
-Srta. Chris, o importante é que o NT-X foi testado e sabemos que pode ser usado em batalha – disse um oficial da Divisão.  
-Você fique quieto também! Agora Jamitov jogará na cara da nossa Divisão que os AEUG tentaram nos atacar mesmo não sendo verdade... Precisamos descer à Terra para poder exercer alguma influência e acabar com os Titans...  
Chris fez uma pausa e retomou:  
-Como estão os Mobile Suits?  
-Trinta por cento da manutenção está pronta.  
-Finalize em cem por cento hoje.  
-Levaremos oito horas, no mínimo.  
-Muito bem então – respondeu Chris – vocês tem oito horas para preparar a nave e o conserto de tudo.  
O oficial se retirou e Chris se volta para Alfred.  
-O que eu faço com você agora? Sabia que posso prendê-lo por entrar em área restrita?  
Sem ter o que dizer, Alfred se enfureceu. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Ele pilotara um Mobile Suit e lutou mesmo detestando a guerra; protegeu uma pessoa que amava, mas que não queria ser protegida. Tanta complexidade, tanta contradição. Quem era ele? O que ele queria? Seus segredos contidos em seu coração transbordaram.  
-Eu... não podia deixá-la morrer como eu fiz com Bernie...  
Chris levantou uma sobrancelha:  
-O que Bernie tem a ver com isso?  
-Eu... eu tentei de todas as maneiras que pude impedir os dois... mas ele quis subir naquele Zaku... e vocês dois... vocês dois... – Alfred não conseguiu terminar a frase.  
-O quê? – Chris continua sem entender nada.  
-Você matou Bernie! – disse Alfred, cujas palavras em mente eram "Eu matei Bernie" – Ele era o piloto do Zaku que enfrentou você quando você havia pilotado o Gundam! E eu o ajudei! Eu ajudei a montar as armadilhas com gás, ajudei a consertar o Zaku, ajudei a recuperar as armas que estavam largadas por aí! Eu! Eu!  
-Bernie era um Zeon?! – exclamou Chris, surpresa, entre lágrimas – E eu o matei?!  
-Eu não sabia que você era o piloto do Gundam! – replicou Alfred – Vocês se enfrentaram até a morte... e eu... não consegui fazer nada! Absolutamente nada! Eu era só uma criança estúpida extremamente otimista num mundo cruel! – caiu no choro.

Minutos depois, Alfred estava numa cama, tentando pegar no sono, tarefa extremamente cruel se tratando de ter revivido aquelas lembranças. Chris não havia conseguido dizer uma só palavra. As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela como cachoeiras infinitas. Ele também mal podia enxergar de tanto seus olhos estarem marejados de remorso.  
Ela não havia matado Bernie. Ele matou Bernie. Ele devia tê-lo impedido. Pelo menos, assim ele pensava.  
Fechou os olhos, que ainda lacrimejavam e exteriorizavam toda tristeza e melancolia mal-resolvidas dentro do coração. Então, ele ouviu a porta abrir-se. Ele não podia ver, o misto de lágrimas e luzes do corredor o impediram. Logo, ele sentiu um cheiro familiar, de certa forma, reconfortante. Depois, sentiu o toque macio de uma mão feminino.  
Por fim, ele ouviu:  
-Perdão, Al – disse Chris.  
Em seguida, eles tiraram suas roupas e agiram instintivamente.  
Alfred nunca se sentiu tão repugnante.

-Minha presença só irá trazer mais lutas nas colônias. Precisamos sair depressa. Vocês ainda tem mais quatro horas – disse Chris.  
Os engenheiros concordaram a contra-gosto.  
Alfred assinou alguns papéis de alistamento e transferência imediata para a Divisão Revil. Ele resolveu que lutaria para não deixar Chris morrer.  
"Se Bernie pudesse, essa seria a opção dele, não?", pensou.  
Dorothy também havia voltado, mas Alfred estava receoso com qualquer mão feminina que se aproximasse dele. A noite foi repugnante em seu conceito de moral, mas fisicamente prazerosa, o que é ainda pior pra ele.  
Então, resolveu dar um tempo para se aproximar de um membro do sexo oposto. Resolveu treinar a pilotagem de Mobile Suit.  
Não era muito diferente de quando ele tinha um jogo em casa. Quando jogava, costumava destruir a própria casa em jogo, a escola e a delegacia de polícia... tudo que representasse uma vida em sociedade. Agora, seus alvos eram Mobile Suits virtuais. Seu Gundam não se mexeria, mas a mobilidade e o tempo de reação poderiam ser simulados.  
Então ele resolveu que treinaria.  
Mesmo assim, seus questionamentos e suas contradições não o abandonaram. Então ele resolveu atirar nelas. Atirar em tudo que levantasse uma coisa dolorida em seu coração, em forma de Mobile Suit virtual.  
No entanto, o sinal do simulador apitou "A NEW CHALLENGER COMES".  
-Mas que diabos...?  
Então, numa floresta virtual, seu adversário era um Rick Dias verde.  
-Dorothy, o que pensa que está fazendo?  
Não houve resposta verbal. Um tiro de Clay Bazooka foi a coisa mais próxima de "resposta" que Alfred poderia sentir.  
Instintivamente, acionou os Thrusters para cima e tentou revidar com a Machine Gun, sem sucesso. Ambos atiravam um no outro, sem conseguirem se acertar.  
Alfred usou os Bits, mas eles se aproximaram demais. Um Beam Saber foi tudo o que Dorothy precisou para derrubá-los.  
Num acesso de fúria, Al se lançou com um Beam Saber. Ambos começaram a lutar corpo-a-corpo, porém, Dorothy conseguiu desarmá-lo facilmente. Ela era treinada.  
Estressado, resolveu sair do cockpit e desligar o simulador.  
-Você estava indo muito bem – disse Dorothy, tentando encorajá-lo.  
-Obrigado – disse Al sentindo-se derrotado.  
-Eu soube do que aconteceu.  
A espinha de Alfred gelou. Como ela soube que Chris e ele tiveram uma noite de... ele corou só de pensar.  
-Você perdeu um amigo na Guerra de Um Ano, um Zeon.  
"Ufa, isso era menos pior dela saber", pensou.  
-Como você soube? – perguntou.  
-Christina-san me contou sobre o assunto. Isso explica porque você passou a defender Zeon...  
-Pois é... – disse um pouco encabulado, sem palavras.  
-Sinceramente... sempre achei você um grande idiota, desde aquela época – disse Dorothy sincera (até demais).  
"Pôxa, valeu...", pensou Alfred. No entanto, ela continuou:  
-Mas... nos últimos tempos, essa imagem desapareceu. Você nunca quis lutar para que não houvessem mais mortos como Bernie e só isso seria respeitável. Mas você lutou pra salvar a Chris, como um homem de verdade. Eu admiro muito isso.  
Alfred diria nessa hora que, não era questão de ser um homem de verdade, mas de tomar escolhas. Ele diria isso, que havia aprendido com Chris quando era menor, mas o clima estava favorável. Ele sentiu um impulso. Algo parecido, mas totalmente diferente daquilo que ele fizera com Chris na cama. Era algo quente e gelado em seu estômago, passando para seu corpo, suas pernas e braços. A visão embaçou, não de lágrimas, mas porquê seus olhos estavam implorando para serem fechados. A moça de pele macia e cabelo sedoso que estava em sua frente não estava mais lá: nada estava, nem o tempo ou o espaço. O Céu, a Terra, as Colônias, os Planetas, tudo se tornou uma única coisa maravilhosa, amável, desejável, querido. O Amor pairou sobre as águas.  
Então ele a beijou.

A Nave da Facção Revin, _Pacificadora_, da classe Salamis Kai, finalmente partiu. Os Mobile Suits estavam prontos em tempo recorde.  
Alfred deu uma última olhadela na colônia. Ficaria longe dela por um tempo indeterminado. Ela foi seu lar e agora iria para um lugar muito diferente, principalmente com a gravidade e seus habitantes.  
-É a primeira vez que está saindo da colônia? – disse Dorothy. Os dois estavam juntos depois do beijo. Diferentemente de Chris, não houve sexo.  
-Sim – respondeu Al.  
-Você acostuma. Difícil é lidar com a gravidade terrestre.  
Alfred não pôde deixar de fazer uma reflexão sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquela colônia. Conheceu Chris, estudou lá, fez a formatura do colegial, seus pais se separaram e voltaram depois, Chay e Telcott falavam bastante sobre guerra...  
E Bernie. O episódio mais marcante de sua vida sempre foi e sempre será ter conhecido soldados de Zeon e sido envolvido na destruição do Gundam "Alex". Perder Bernie daquela forma tão terrível sempre será uma cicatriz profunda na sua alma.  
Libot, sempre cheia de tantas lembranças... Agora era hora de ir até o lar da humanidade, a Terra, o local em que a humanidade nasceu e se desenvolveu.  
Teria alguma vez Bernie ido a Terra? Não para lutar; Al sabia que sua primeira luta foi dentro da colônia. Mas teria ele ido para sentir a gravidade? Visitar os locais históricos?  
Al riu consigo mesmo. Bernie era um soldado, não um turista. Provavelmente, dos três (Alfred, Bernie e Chris), apenas Chris estava acostumada com o ambiente terrestre.  
Quantas coisas haveriam lá? Como seria ecossistema? Claro, ele já havia visto em livros, filmes e a própria colônia era uma imitação. Mas imitações e representações jamais poderiam alcançar o real. Ele sabia disso ao ler sobre tragédias da guerra.  
Nada no papel poderia descrever o que aconteceu entre ele, Bernie e Chris, por mais que fosse tentado.  
A colônia ia ficando minúscula conforme o tempo e maior a saudade de estar lá em seu coração. Ele não era parte da colônia, mas a colônia era parte dele. Era palco de quase toda a sua vida, e quase pelo motivo de que ele logo sairia com a nave.  
Mas o que aguardaria no planeta primordial da vida humana? Não eram assim os antigos desbravadores? Temiam o desconhecido, mas conheciam a bravura para enfrentá-lo.  
O sinal de alerta soou. Todos ficaram a postos. Dois GM II, dois Hizacks, o Rick Dias Verde, o Newtype GM Test Juggler e o Gundam NT-X e seus pilotos ficaram de prontidão.  
-Uma Alexandria se aproximou em velocidade de batalha – disse Chris a todos – e não responde a nenhuma transmissão. Vamos entrar em alerta de combate nível dois.  
-Chris – disse Alfred em canal privado – sobre o que aconteceu eu queria me desculpar...  
-Não precisa se desculpar, Al – respondeu Chris – Eu fui, eu te procurei e rolou.  
Alfred ficou sem graça de dizer qualquer coisa.  
-Vamos partir! – disse Chris – Lançar!  
Era difícil utilizar o Mobile Suit em gravidade zero para Al, que não tinha um chão como na colônia. Não havia noção de espaço ou de lugar, apenas as duas naves.  
-Dois Mobile Suits não identificados se aproximando! – disse um operador da Salamis Kai.  
Eram Chay e Telcott que estavam prontos para a lutar em seus Baund Docs.  
-Os Titans estão desenvolvendo muitos Mobile Suits sem o aval da Federação. E o fato de ser uma Alexandria já ajuda. Temos que abater os dois. E qualquer coisa que se aproxime!  
-Por quê? – perguntou Al.  
-Se Jamitov filmar isto e disser que atacamos gratuitamente uma Alexandria, nós seremos renegados. Não podemos deixar sobreviventes.  
Alfred só havia pilotado uma vez, mas nunca havia matado ninguém antes.  
Ele tremeu.  
Quanto aos seus inimigos, eles se preparavam para matá-lo.


End file.
